Please Don't Leave Me
by Autu-chan
Summary: Lucy has nightmares. One night, Peter hears her cries and goes to investigate. Set right after Prince Caspian. Oneshot.


Title: Please Don't Leave Me

Date: July 24th, 2008

Summery: Lucy has nightmares. One night, Peter hears her screams and goes to investigate.

A/N: Please, please read and review! Reviews make my muse happy, and a happy muse is a productive muse! This story was inspired by a Youtube video called Dear Lucy. If you get a chance, check it out! It's really awesome!

Lucy's sapphire eyes flew open, a startled cry wrenching itself from her throat. She sat up in her bed, tossing the bedspread and sheet off, running a finger through her already messy hair. "I wasn't expecting that." She murmured. She sat on the side of her bed briefly before standing up, shivering slightly at the sudden coldness of the stone floor. She knew she wouldn't sleep again after this one; she never did. She looked toward the door leading into her quarters, hoping none of her siblings had heard her cry, though knowing Peter, who slept lightly, he would have. Added to the fact that he slumbered in the chambers directly across from her, the fact that he heard her cries were almost guaranteed.

As if on cue, his exhausted form appeared in her doorway, still blinking blearily. It appeared as if he had tried to wake up before coming over, a futile effort, as he still looked tired. "Lu.. Are you okay?" He asked softly, crossing the room and sitting on her bed easily. "Was that you I heard scream?" He knew it was, her voice was easily recognizable from all the other Pevensie children. She opened her mouth to speak, before nervously snapping it closed again, as if she was second-guessing what she was about to say. "Lucy Rhianne Pevensie, if you don't tell me what's wrong with you, so help me.." She knew he would do whatever he was planning too. After all, he was the High King. No one would look at him twice if he picked up his youngest sister and tossed her fully clothed into the sea.

"Yeah. I.. I'm fine. Just a nightmare." She smiled brightly, an obviously fake one. "Go on back to bed. You look exhausted." Secretly, she was hoping he would refuse. She wanted him to stay with her, no matter how childish and immature it may be. Peter and Lucy had always had a unique relationship, her being the youngest. It had become even stranger when they had come into Narnia. He was extremely protective over her, even more so than he was over Susan or Edmund. She was the baby of the family, and ever since their father had died, Peter took it on himself to protect her from everything, even war. As a queen, she was supposed to lead the Narnians into battle, but every time Peter put his foot down, telling her that the others would take care of it. He almost hadn't let her fight at the Battle of Beruna, but had finally given in.

"No, sweetheart." Sweetheart had always been his nickname for her, ever since they had come to Narnia. The Lion had called her that, and with Peter, the name just.. stuck. If nothing else, Lucy had a sweet heart, and that was all she really needed. "Do you want to talk about your.. nightmare?" He knew it had to be about the Battle of Beruna. All their nightmares were. His, Lucy's, Edmund's.. Hell, even Susan succumbed to them at times. Peter had learned to work through them, most of the time by exhausting himself to the point he couldn't dream even if he wanted to. He knew it wasn't healthy, but it was his way of coping. His arm draped around her shoulder, and he pulled the youngest royal into an embrace, wishing that he could just make it all go away. Aslan's mane, she didn't need this. She shouldn't have to cope with ruling a country, dealing with the aftermath of war.. He knew it was her destiny, though, and Aslan would get her through it like he always did. He released her and kissed her mussed hair, remembering the last time he'd done that.

Scene Change

They'd been at King's Cross Station, and he was seeing Lucy and Edmund off for school. Edmund and Peter had already said their goodbyes, and he boarded his train and departed, waving at him and Lucy and promising to write, which both of them knew he wouldn't. Lucy was sitting on the bench, waiting for the train that would take her away for nine months and sighed. 'I'll miss you.' She said, and he'd pulled her into an embrace similar to this one. He shook his head, sending sandy brown hair into his eyes.

'You're the Valiant one, Lucy. Aslan will give you strength enough for this. You just have to believe in Him and be open to what He says.' Lucy laughed wryly. 'I thought I was supposed to be the one with the childlike faith.'

Scene Change

"No." The single word was firm, and held so much pain. He sighed and squeezed her shoulder softly. Despite what she said, the words came flowing out. "It was after the Battle of Beruna, and you all were dead and you still had blood all over you, and I couldn't save you, any of you, and the cordial wouldn't work, and Aslan said there was nothing I could do and I was a failure, and I should leave Narnia and never come back!" Her words were hysterical. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face in Peter's chest, heart wrenching sobs escaping from the royal's lips. Peter stared down at his sobbing little sister. He had no idea that her nightmares were so.. awful.

"Oh, Lucy.." He said softly, placing his cheek on Lucy's head, draping his arms around her. "I'm okay.. Susan and Edmund are okay too. Believe me, we haven't gone out to any battles without you." A sardonic chuckle was heard, and he sighed. "I swear to you, your cordial works just fine. It saved Edmund a few weeks ago, remember?" He felt her nod and continued. "Furthermore, I assure you, you are a fine Queen of Narnia, despite what you may think. Aslan loves you, dearheart, and would keep you here forever if he could. Even though we must go home eventually, I know he'll call you back in the end." She pulled away, staring at him through red-rimmed eyes. "You can't be positive about that." She said, shaking her head so her brown curls whipped her in the face.

"I can't pretend to know Aslan, you know that, Lu." He said, patting her head. "But I do know what I think, and I think you make a wonderful Queen. And I know for a fact you'll be coming back. You believe too strongly in the Deep Magic not to be allowed back. Aslan would never do something to seriously harm his children, and I think he knows that taking Narnia away from you would crush you irreparably. The works of Aslan will never leave you where His grace can't keep you, after all." Lucy looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "Are you okay now, little one?" She made a sour face at the nickname, but nodded. "I think I am now. Thank you, Pete. I don't think I'll have any more nightmares tonight." As he made to get up, she bit her lower lip. "Please.. Don't leave me? Just for tonight?"

He chuckled. "Never, Lucy." With that, he sat on the bed, tucking her in. As soon as she fell asleep, he rose. He stood in the doorway, watching her slumber. Yes.. He was certain she would have no more nightmares tonight. After all.. Who would dare to harm a Queen who had both her big brother and Aslan standing behind her? With a soft smile playing on his lips, he left the room. "Sleep well, sister-dear." He murmured, closing the door behind him.

A/N: Aww! Had a craving for some Peter/Lucy bonding 8D Once again, please read and review! Reviews are what make the world go 'round!


End file.
